The mission
by Moons'-Rose love
Summary: Sometime characters are stubborn and/or shy. Hana was a huge fan-girl of hetalia and other anime(s) and manga(s) but was really frustrated because she wanted her favorite characters to go together but they're either shy and/or stubborn.SO she came up with a plan to change all this and make it the way she wanted it to be. (Yaoi pairing) Franada, UsUk, Lovi x spain and etc.


Ok people Just wanted to say I don't own hetalia(Duhh) but I own my Oc and my friend own their's oh and I posted this story on Quotev.

* * *

**Prologue**

HI HI I AM A WEIRDO! AND THAT S IT! I AM GOING TO MAKE THE MOST EMBARRASSING MOMENT FOR A LOT OF PAIRING OR AS YOU CAN SAY SOON TO BE PAIRING! X'DDDD I AM CRAZY WEIRDO I WISH U ALL LOVE THIS! MERCI!~

'YOU ARE WHAT! HANA FROM ALL YOUR STUPID IDEAS THIS MUST BE THE STUPIDEST!' Shouted my blue haired friend,Yami.

'No it isn't!' I pouted, childlishly.

'How are you planing to do this.' Asked my other friend with black hair, abby. ((Abigail Michaelis ))

'IIIIIIIII don't know.' I said smiling sheepishly, scratching my my neck. Yami eye twitched before she hit(ed) me in the head , now I feel like Hanamichi from slam dunk.

Abby sighed and drank tea, while I wailed and cried dramatically before I got a little hot headed and irritated and shouted. 'I SWEAR THAT THIS IDEA WILL BE SUCCESSFUL AND I WILL GO TO THE THE DIMENSION OF ANIME AND I SHALL GET EVERY PAIR THAT IS MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!'

I stormed out of my room and walked a couple of minutes away before I remembered this is my house. I stormed back to my room and said. 'GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!'

Abby and Yami sighed knowing I am not the one to listen to anyone. I stood there until I heard the door shut, I sighed and plopped in bed screaming in my pillow.

How the hell am I going to do this!

I rolled on my bed, screaming in my pillow before in hit me literally. A book fell on my head, I looked at it then my book self then the book.

"The Invention Of Dimension by Nickolas Bea."

Nickolas Bea. Nickolas Bea. Nickol- WAIT THAT IS MY UNCLE FRIEND! YEA HE GAVE ME THIS BOOK FOR MY BIRTHDAY! ...Worst present ever but ITS HANDY NOW!

I ran to the bathroom and putted my purple hair in a small messy bun before I ran downstairs grabbed my white and green jacket before I ran TO THE LAB!

Now I feel like Jimmy Neutron!Oh hey there is the ...lab. I looked at the 0ld broken gates and run down building and gulped...This looks scary...

NO I CAN'T BE SCARED NOW! I HAVE TO ACT LIKE A HERO AND GO THERE!...I gulped again and open the broken gates with a long rusty noise and slowly made my way to the front doors. I am scared..I feel like I am in a horror movie where a killer comes and...-gulp-

I opened the front door with a trembling hand and stepped in shakily.

'Hello?' I said, and my voice echoed. I walked in and looked around and started to walk aimlessly until i felt a hand on my shoulder. I froze and kept thinking for myself not to look back, not to look back and the curiosity toke the better of me and I turned my head tremblingly and all I saw was a black figure so I did what a hero would do. I slammed the book on the figure head repeatability.

'OW! OW! STOP IT'

'huh?' I said the voice was so familiar, I looked down to see none other than my most hated enemy. Ashford B. Don't ask me what his last name stand for because he isn't the one to talk about it because of 'reasons.'

'Augh what are you doing here?!' I said, annoyed.

'What am i doing here!? What are YOU doing here.' Asked Ashford, standing up and cleaning himself up. Damnit british accents, THEY 'RE SEXY AND I ENVY THE PEOPLE WHO HAS IT BUT THAT IS NOT THE REASON WHY I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM BECAUSE HE IRRITATE ME AND ALWAYS TRYING TO MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!

'I am here to see Nickolas Bea.' I stated, not in a mood to get pissed off. Ashford face paled...He looked like he saw a ghost. I sighed not wanting to waste more time, I turned around and continued walking. mmmm...If I remember correctly the lab should be..Aha! I found it!

I was going to open it before Ashford for some reason pulled me back and suddenly...kissed me...

'AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!' I screamed, pushed him away. My first kiss...First kiss..H-he stol-le it... That little...

'YOU ARE DEAD!' I said, about to charge at him when a voice interrupted.

'Who is there?..Oh Asford and ... Hana long time no see.' Someone said, I looked back to see professor Nickolas. I grinned and ran and gave him a big hug.

'Professor ! nice to see you again.' I said, before I broke the hug and stepped back. The professor looks older with those dark circle under his eye and the beard.

Nickolas had a dumbstruck look on his face, confused of how we know each other probably or something.

'You too! Come on in.' Said the prefessor smiling. 'Ashford you didn't tell me you were friends with Hana.'

I gave a shock look. 'WHAT WAIT NO NO NO WE ARE-' Of course I had to be intrupted.

'Actually we are more than just friends we are best friends.' Asford said, with a happily high pitchy voice making me flinch then pale in horror. Me ...friends with him...I rather die...

'That is nice to hear.' Said the professor, approvingly and I was still trying to progress what is happening here. Soon we were in the lab, it was a mess. A lot paper here and there, computer, broken glass and etc. I looked around to see some kind of machine that was connected to a lot of stuff. I 'Oww'-ed and started poking it, yea typical me.

The professor chuckled and offered us tea, and btw whats up with British and tea...I am not trying to sound racist or anything but what is so special about it.

I toke a sip and I have to admit although its my first time to drink it, it wasn't that bad. I ate cake too and it was d- Wait ! I HAVE A MISSION TO ACCOMPLISH THAT IS WHY I AM HERE!

'Oh right professor I want to ask you a favor.' I said in a serious voice and both of Ashord and the professor was shocked. What I can be serious when I have to.

Professor placed down his cup and faced me. 'So dear what may the favor be?'

'I want to use your machine in a high top mission and it will only be accomplished by it.' I said, with determination in my eyes.

'I am sorry dear I can't help you with that because until now..There wasn't much progress.' He said but I wasn't taking that answer.

'We have to try until we get can't give up even if there isn't progress now there maybe later.' I said, with intelligent and former voice and that shocked them farther more. 'OK NOW LETS GO AND CHECK THAT BABY OUT!'

I walked to the machine and examine it, I knocked on it two times softly before I notice some not needed parts. 'Hey Professor I think I know the problem is-'

-THUNDER-

'AHHHHHHH!' I Screamed, as heard the thunder I was clinging on something more like someone really tightly.

'Hana let go off of me.' said Ashford, as I blushed ten different shade of red before she let go off him.

'Looks like its raining outside.' Ashford said, starting a conversation with the Professor.

I ignored the two and grabbed the tool box and started working at the machine. The machine would look like one of those time machine you would see on t.v. but for some reason it had more classified parts.

I unscrewed some screws and opened some kind of a box or a small door in the machine that had two red buttons and two unattached wires. I putted the screw driver down and While I was grabbing the wires and attaching them together Ashford came toward me. After attaching them...Nothing happen to my disappointment.

Asford was infront of me and was going to say something when

-BOOM-

-CLASH-

-ZZZZZIPPPP-

* * *

I AM A WEIDO GOT A PROBLEM!  
IF YOU DO!  
I DON'T CARE!  
I AM CRAZY!  
I AM WHO I AM!  
AND I AM PROUD OF IT

Follow THIS

COMMENT

GIVE LOVE!

merci!~


End file.
